


Basketball Love

by PepperPumpkin



Category: EXO
Genre: EXO - Freeform, I even forgot that I did, I wrote this a long time ago, M/M, TaoRis - Freeform, kristao - Freeform, not otp anymore but meh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPumpkin/pseuds/PepperPumpkin
Summary: Zitao is in love with the resident star of the school, Yifan. He thought his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated so he just dedicated himself to cheer for him, support him and love him from afar.That is, until one day, his crush noticed him.





	

He was watching the man from afar, a dreamy expression on his face and a little smile on his lips. It wasn't the first time he came just to see him play. He was watching him from afar, noticing his shy smiles when he missed a shot and his victorious cheers when he made a basket. The man was stunning. And Zitao could, without a doubt, say he was in love with the basketball player (and resident star) of the school... Wu Yifan...

His cheers were the loudest, his claps were the noisiest, and his smile was the biggest in the whole stadium when, just 5 seconds before the game ended, Yifan made the basket that gave their school the right to say "I won"...

Too bad Yifan won't ever notice him. He was not popular, just your average boy, with average notes, average family and average life. Nothing too special.

-"Hey man, what's with the gloomy face?"- said one of his friends, Minseok, sitting down next to him and smiling lightly.

-"Oh... Hi Min-gege... nothing, just thinking..."- whispered Zitao, a faraway expression on his face.  
-"Is this about you-know-who?" asked Minseok in a conspirational whisper.  
-"Who? Voldemort?"- said a smirking Jongdae, plopping down next to them. Minseok looked at him with a frown.  
-"Not THAT you know who... Zitao's you know who"  
-"Oooohhh right that basketball player, right?"- he said in a much too loud voice, taking a bite out of his apple.

Minseok hit him on the back of his head, making Jongdae yelp  
-"Ouch! Hyung! That hurt!".  
Minseok smiled sweetly at him.  
-"I know. That's why I did it".  
Jongdae huffed and took another bite out of his apple, swallowing all the things he wanted to say to the other man. A commotion outside the cafeteria had them looking at the doors and wondering what was all the noise about. Clapping and yells could be heard.

The door to the cafeteria opened and entered the school's basketball team; and with them, the object of Zitao's affections. Minseok looked at the black haired man next to them, who had a blush on his cheeks and was staring at the tallest of the players, almost without blinking. Minseok smiled at Zitao and lightly ruffled his hair.   
-"Aish, gege!"- pouted Zitao, looking at Minseok in fake annoyance while styling his hair with his fingers. Minseok just laughed.  
-"Why don't you go and say you like him?"- asked Jongdae with wonder in his voice.

-"Are you crazy!? I could never do that!!"- whispered Zitao, almost angrily, a heavy blush on his cheeks. Minseok looked at Jongdae and flicked him on the forehead.  
-"Aish! Hyung! Stop hitting me!" He rubbed his forehead while looking angrily at Minseok.  
-"That's what you get..."- Minseok sticked his tongue out at Jongdae.  
-"Why don't you put that tongue to better use, hyung?"- Jongdae smirked, and it was Minseok's turn to blush. His face was as red as the apple Jongdae was eating. ---"YAH!"- he screamed at Jongdae, making him laugh.

Zitao rolled his eyes at his geges' antics and sighed for the second time that day. He asked himself if Jongdae's idea was good... Wow, there must be something wrong with him, taking Jongdae's ideas into consideration... He scrunched up his face and risked a peak at the table where Yifan was sitting at. Said man's yes were looking directly at him and... wait, was that a smile on the corner of his lips?...

Zitao yelped and instantly looked away, his heart beating madly inside his ribcage, without knowing that a certain blond man was chuckling lightly, observing him attentively while thinking "...cute..."...

~

All of a sudden, lunch time was over and everybody scrambled out of the cafeteria to go to their classes, Zitao waved goodbye to his geges who were playing footsie under the table; he rolled his eyes, grabbed his Gucci backpack and decided to just let them be...

He was on his way to class when a deep voice called his name, a voice he knew all too well, a voice that made him shiver and halt his steps, frozen in place.  
"Zitao? Wait, please..."  
He turned and saw the object of his affection jogging towards him, a little smile on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. Zitao cluthed his backpack strap and looked at the other man.  
-"Y-Yes...?"- he stuttered, making Yifan smile wider. Zitao swore his heart would leave his ribcage...

...It was beating so madly, he hoped Yifan didn't hear it.  
-"Hey, Zitao, hmmm I was wondering if... well..."- Yifan rubbed the back of his neck in a nervous gesture and smiled shyly.  
Zitao blushed because well, that was extremely cute...  
-"Oh, shit, This went so well inside my head..."- Yifan facepalmed himself, making Zitao smile. -"What I was trying to ask you was if you...wouldliketogooutwithme?"- He said all of that in a rush, Zitao looked at him, not understanding a word of what he said...

...Yifan huffed and scratched his head. He took a deep breath and, looking diretly at Zitao's eyes, he said "Would you like to go out with me...?".  
Zitao couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he fell silent; Yifan took that as rejection and started blabbering...  
-"It's just that... I've noticed how you look at me, and you're always at the games and your cheers are the loudest and when I noticed that I couldn't stop myself from always looking for you in the crowd on every game and I just, I've liked you for a long time, but I didn't know how to say this to you...so...yeah..."

...Zitao couldn't help himself and he blurted out "Am I dreaming?"  
Yifan chuckled and walked closer to him.  
-"I'm pretty sure you're not dreaming because, if you are, then I'm dreaming too..."- Zitao couldn't erase the blush that has installed on his face; Yifan found it extremely adorable.

-"So, what do you say?" Yifan looked at Zitao, a small hopeful smile on his face. And Zitao couldn't find in his heart to say no (besides, this is what he has been dreaming about since meeting the tall, handsome man).  
-"Y-Yes"- He whispered. Yifan's smile was so big you could see his gums. Zitao found it the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.  
-"That's great, Tao!"- Yifan couldn't erase the smile off of his face. He suddenly moved and embraced the black haired man in a hug...

Zitao gasped and froze, not knowing what to do. His arms moved by themselves and enveloped the slightly taller man in a bone crushing hug, feeling their bodies fit... like puzzle pieces.  
-"Is it too early for a kiss?" whispered Yifan in the other man's ear, his deep velvety voice making Zitao shudder. Yifan moved his neck and lightly caressed Zitao's lips with his own, both gasping at the contact.

Neither of the two noticed two figures watching them from afar with smiles on their faces. Minseok looked at Jongdae, worrying his lower lip between his teeth.  
-"Do you think Tao would kill us if he finds out we told Yifan he was in love with him...?".  
-"I don't think so..."- Jongdae whispered, hugging Minseok's waist.  
-"It got them together, Tao will be happy".  
Both of them smiled and looked at the other newly formed couple. Said couple was inmersed in their own world, sharing smiles and light pecks...

-"But just in case... Let's never tell him, ok?" Minseok whispered, a little fear on his face (because, who would want an angry Zitao after you swinging his wushu stick? he shuddered at the mental image) Jongdae laughed his peculiar laugh and kissed Minseok's lips sweetly. "Whatever you want, yeobo" Minseok smiled... 

From that day onwards, Zitao went to each and everyone of Yifan's games. His cheers were still the loudest, his claps were still the noisiest and his heart still beat madly inside his chest everytime Yifan smiled that big smile of his. And Yifan still looked for him in the crowd, his cheers and claps were still the ones he could hear, his smiles the only ones he could see. Every basket he made, was dedicated to him... his sweet little panda.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> Don't forget to grab your chocolate chip cookie on your way out.  
> Love,  
> PepperPumpkin ♥


End file.
